


for you

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ao3 user showhyuks' comeback fic, please do not throw the bricks harshly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Hyunwoo comes home from a week-long business trip just in time for his birthday and Minhyuk surprises him for the very first time.





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> this... is a very very lame comeback fic. but guess who's (kinda) back! i missed everyone soooooOOOOOoooo much!  
> ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHOWNU HE'S GONNA GET A YEAR OLDER AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS lol go get yourself some love from minmoong

 

Dropping his bags by the shoe rack near the door, Hyunwoo heaves a sigh as he extends his arms forward and backward, relieving the exhaustion from his ten-hour flight back to Korea and even carrying his luggages to their apartment that’s located in the seventh floor of the building. Minhyuk hasn’t been answering his calls ever since he arrived, and that causes an internal conflict in him because Minhyuk told him weeks before that he’ll be meeting him at the airport once he arrives, but after waiting for an hour for a bundle of silver hair to welcome him by the exit doors and Minhyuk not giving any signs of being near the airport, he’s quick to hail a cab to take him back home in hopes that Minhyuk isn’t involved in anything bad.

 

“He’s just resting, that’s all. He probably overslept.” He told himself throughout the whole taxi ride, without giving up on calling Minhyuk and hearing the voicemail prompt over and over again.

 

Hyunwoo leaves his shoes close to his bags and he pulls out his phone from his pocket, frantically pressing speed dial number 1 as it is Minhyuk’s assigned number. He leans against the front door, waiting for the ring to start, and he threads his fingers through his black hair, feeling frustrated with what’s happening. All of a sudden, as he hears the ring from his phone, he also hears a familiar song playing somewhere inside their apartment.

 

Removing the phone from his ear to track where the sound is coming from, he’s startled with the scene laid out in front of him when he reaches the living room because it’s Minhyuk, _his Minhyuk_ , fine and not hurt and not missing and-

 

Hyunwoo runs to where Minhyuk is standing, enclosing him in the tightest hug he can give him, not giving a care about the phone he dropped to the floor, nor to the candle-lit table in the middle of the room with flowers and homemade food. Minhyuk’s wearing a suit and Hyunwoo silently cries in relief, inhaling the most familiar scent he’s engraved in his system, and after not seeing him in almost a week, Hyunwoo realizes that he cannot be without Minhyuk for so long without feeling like pulling his hair strands out of his head in sadness.

 

“You, where were you earlier? I waited for you, and I got so worried when you didn’t respond to my calls.” Hyunwoo says, holding the back of Minhyuk’s head and pulling him closer and Minhyuk lets him, giggling and holding the back of his shirt. He can feel the grin on Minhyuk’s face against the space between his neck and shoulder.

 

“Well, I was gonna surprise you. But I didn’t know you’d go full-on protective boyfriend mode when I didn’t come to the airport and responded to your calls.” Minhyuk replies and he leans back to look at Hyunwoo, leaning closer to kiss his nose. “I’m sorry to get you all worried…”

 

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re okay.” Hyunwoo rocks the both of them back and forth, feeling content with having Minhyuk close to him. “But, what’s with the surprise?”

 

Minhyuk freezes in his spot, “You forgot?”

 

“About?”

 

Hyunwoo sees Minhyuk pulling something out from the pocket of his coat and Minhyuk shows him a silver necklace, smiling brightly at him. “Happy birthday.” He grabs Hyunwoo’s shoulders and turns him around to put the necklace around Hyunwoo’s neck, feeling nothing but happiness when he locks it. “There.”

 

Hyunwoo turns back to look at Minhyuk and holds the pendant to figure out what it is. “Is this a crescent moon?”

 

“Yes.” Minhyuk proudly says, showing the sun-shaped necklace around his neck too. “Just like the sun and moon that can never not be together. I exist to bring nothing else but brightness in your life, like the sun, and you never cease to be the only light in my darkest days, like the moon at night. We saw a necklace like too back then, when we spent three days in L.A. with our friends, but that was only one necklace in its own. I had these customized so that both of us will have a piece of the sun and the moon separately.”

 

Hyunwoo’s heart bursts in affection for the most beautiful boy in front of him and he takes Minhyuk’s face in his hands, kissing him passionately while thinking of all the memorable moments in his life that he has spent with Minhyuk. He completely forgot about his birthday because the only thing running in his mind during the flight and when he got off was seeing the man he loved and for Minhyuk to do something like this drives Hyunwoo crazier. How can he love Minhyuk more than he did yesterday, and how does Minhyuk make him love him more each day?

 

“I love you so much, you have no idea.” He whispers when they part, leaning his forehead against Minhyuk’s. The latter smiles.

 

“I love you, Hyunwoo. And you’re the one who has no idea how much.” Minhyuk quips, his fingers adoringly touching Hyunwoo’s face. “I can’t believe you’re finally back.”

 

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “And I can’t believe you pulled a surprise for me. Didn’t you tell me before, when we were dating, that you don’t do surprises? That’s why I’m surprised you did all of this.”

 

“Well,” Minhyuk replies, “we’re getting married soon, right? Gotta change some things here, you know.”

 

It’s a month before they can officially claim that they own each other, but Hyunwoo can’t wait more than anyone else. _Just one month more_ , he whispers.

 

“Okay, now that you’re here already, let’s eat! I cooked some food for you, just in case you didn’t know.” Minhyuk proudly exclaims, loosening the tie around his neck. “Unlike how my food before tasted, I’m sure these ones are better.”

 

“As if.” Hyunwoo says, and that earns him a jab in the chest.

 

“You missed me? You probably missed my punches and jabs too.” Minhyuk laughs as he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo who’s crouching while holding his chest and laughing. Hyunwoo really missed this the most, laughing with Minhyuk as if nothing’s wrong with the world.

 

With Minhyuk’s smile and his laugh close to him again, he knows that he’s finally back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> see [151018 MONSTA X IN LA] video for some reference, especially about the sun and moon necklace HEH.
> 
> kudos and comments are **very very very** much appreciated because i need some confidence boost LOL i haven't written anything in three months, thus this is the only trashy content i can show to you all. please give me some more time to adjust to writing again hehe.  
>  i have been gone for a few months, and lots of new showhyuk writers have emerged, _but i hope some of you still remember me_...a teeny-weenie showhyuk writer who always pulls the saddest shit and makes it up with even more angst. haha.  
>  (also, are y'all watching BRODUCE 101? hit me up if yall love hakwink and ongniel and jinhwi because i am About To Make Another AO3 Account For Them)  
> that's all. i missed everyone. to those who stayed with the showhyuk shipdom/ficdom, you have my eternal love.


End file.
